


Complicated

by Ryewoke



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, M/M, Manipulation, Mommy Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, minx is a dom lmao, niki is adorable uwu baby, schlatt is a bottom highkey, wilbur is top but acts like a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke
Summary: Keeping there relationships a secret is hard especially when half of the SMP thinks they hate each other. But I guess thats what they get. So join Schlatt, Minx, Wilbur, and Niki as they try to keep their relationships on the down low but is still somehow blantly obvious.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

This book is just my imagination. Im locked in my house with a snow storm outside so I'm bored.  
This book will contain smut, abuse, manipulation, agere and its just alot.

I'll post the first chapter soon

Just a FYI you don't have to read if you don't want too. Its just a little book that I decided to write because I got bored. Dont like? Dont read.


	2. The Election

It was the day before the election and schlatt was sneaking into L'manburg to see wilbur. He somehow was yet to be caught as the younger male was being rather loud as he made his way to the British males home. As schlatt was about to knock on the males' door he heard loud talking coming from down the road. "Fuck!" he muttered to himself as he quickly opened his lovers door throwing himself inside trying to hide himself. 

Wilbur was shocked as he watched the man stumble into his home like a mad man. "What the fuck schlatt why the hell are you here?!" The elder whisper yelled as he grabbed the younger male by the arm pulling him into the kitchen. Schlatt just shrugged his shoulders has he gave a goofy yet sad smile to the other. "I just want to say I'm sorry for tomorrow." Schlatt looked down suddenly looking guilty as if this has not been planned out for days. "Babe, you know this was my idea in the first place, besides Tommy is going to live with Techno. So don't start feeling guilty because we have a big day tomorrow. Minx and Niki has already moved all our stuff to a house a mile or two away from L'manburg, so you do not need to worry your pretty head about anything but being a good president. 

All Schlatt could do was nod his head and sigh. Wilbur was right, everything was planned out, and it will all work out in the end. "Can I stay with you tonight? it will be the last night we will be in this house and I just do not want to be alone tonight. It would be a really cute memory... Please?" Wilbur was going to say no worried that they would somehow be caught, but the adorable pout that his boyfriend is giving him, Wilbur just can not seem to say no. "Fine, but we both need to be up by sunrise or else we will be in some deep shit." Schlatt nodded hugging the taller tightly before running to his bedroom and crawling into the large bed, Wilbur falling close behind smiling softly as he shakes his head. 

\---

Wilbur's alarm clock blared loudly as it was time for both the males to get up. Groaning loudly both males slowly woke up and started their very eventful day. "Johnathan, don't worry about the election okay? Everything will be fine. Just exile Tommy and I like we planned, Tommy will go to Techno's and Phil's , and I will just go home and see you, Niki, and Minx later." Wilbur said looking over at the shorter male getting dressed for the upcoming election. Schlatt just nods not sure what to say to the elder.

A few short minutes later both males are ready for the day. Wilbur quickly kissed Schlatts forehead muttering a quick "I love you" before leaving. Schlatt on the other hand had a much harder time leaving the comport of his boyfriends home feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him at the thought of even leaving. 

After a good five minutes Schlatt finally mustered up the courage to leave the house, quickly making his way to the dreaded election. Faking a smile was something the male was quite good at so when he finally made it up to the stage and face to face with the large audience he put on the best smile he had. As he looked out in the crowed he saw dozens of people. Phil, Techno, Eret, Punz, he felt sick knowing what he was about to do. But as he kept scanning over the crowd he saw the smiling faces of his two girlfriends, Niki and Minx. The encouraging looks that the two gave him calmed his worries greatly, and as he turned to look at his boyfriend he saw the content smile on his face as well. "Everything will be okay." 

Schlatt was lost in his thoughts only being brought into reality by his soon-to-be vice president Quackity. "Hey man, you ready to kick some ass?" The Mexican yelled out excitedly as they both watched Wilbur start the elections. "Yeah! I'm going to be a fucking emperor!" Schlatt all but giggled out which may or may not have made Wilbur look towards him as he was reading the results. 

Getting pulled out of their conversation by the hushing of Wilbur, Schlatt had no choice but to get ready to exile one of his lovers. "Getting 16 percent of the vote leaving him in third place is Schlatt2020, in second place with 30 percent of the vote Swagt2020." Murmurs of excitement and happiness were heard but all Schlatt was feeling was dread. The only thing even keeping him going was the thumbs up that Minx and Niki gave him. "So that means by 45 percent in first place is Pog2020." Shouts of glee were expressed, but Wilbur quickly quieted everyone down. "Buy, two days ago party the announcement of both Schlatt2020 and Swag2020, Quackity made a deal with Schlatt. He said that no matter what happened he would pull swag2020 votes with Schlatt2020. Pog2020 votes got 45 percent of the votes, but with the added votes of both Schlatt and Quackity, they have a vote of 46 percent meaning that Schlatt has in fact won the election of 2020 for L'Manburg.

Gasps were heard as well as the cheers from Quackity and George. Schlatt was having a hard time by now having a mental battle with himself as he racked his brain trying to remember the speech Wilbur helped him plan. "Mr, Schlatt will you please step up to the podium and give your speech?" The smile that the British male gave him was enough to help him gain courage to get through the next couple of minutes. 

"Well, that was oddly easy." Schlatt said starting his speech off with a bit of humor which made several people chuckle. "But you know what I said the day I decided to run for president? I said, things are going to change. I looked every citizen in the eye and I said, you listen to me. This place will be a lot different after the election. So let me keep that promise. For my first decree as president of L'manburg, I will revoke the citizenship of Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot. But, because of the age that Tommy is, he will live with his Father and brother; Phil and Techno, as they do not even live here anyway."

All you could here were loud gasps and sighs as the news of the exile was placed. Schlatt was having trouble keeping his tears from falling as he watched his lovers fake shock. Wilbur looked up at his American boyfriend and gave him a smile before he ran off towards their new home miles from L,manburg.


	3. Comfort

Minx wondered how she ended up in a relationship with both Wilbur and Schlatt, her originally being with Niki the other two coming just a few months later. Now here she is watching one of her lovers exile her other lover. It's funny actually, they have been planing this for over a week but now that it has happened it was almost heartbreaking to watch. Seeing the pain in Schlatts eyes and the content smile on Wilbur's, it was honestly sickening. Looking down at Niki Minx gave her a small smile and kissed her head. "You remember the plan right? Go follow Will, and I'll go and help Schlatt." Niki nods at Minx's words and quickly followed after her tall boyfriend.

\---

As Niki went to follow Wilbur Minx was quick to grab Schlatt in the mix of all the commotion. The elder woman lead them towards the park, her heartbreaking slowly as she looked at her American Boyfriend with unshed tears in his eyes. "Hey, it will be okay baby boy, you did nothing wrong, you stuck to the plan and did it greatly." Minx said as she hugged the male tightly his arms wrapping tightly around her waist his face falling into her shoulder. "It just feels so wrong. I don't like that I had to do that Minx." Schlatt said softly his voice cracking at almost every syllable. 

"I know it was hard love, it was real fucking hard to watch, but it had to be done. If Will won he would have died you know this. You saved him baby, and he is so thankful for it." Minx smiled as she rubbed the others back trying to comfort him the best she could.

Schlatt just nodded and moved to kiss the females cheek before wiping his eyes. " I know Minx, and I know I will see him every day, but I exiled him, he can't come back to the place he created, he can't see is father or come back to his home. Sure it's for safety, but it just doesn't sit right with me." The Irish woman just chuckles and takes the males hand. "I know love, but it was Wilbur's idea so don't feel to bad about it."

Nodding in defeat Schaltt let the elder walk him towards her house a comfortable silence filling the air as they walker the mere 20 minutes towards the females home. "If it makes you feel any better baby. Niki is with Wilbur so he is not alone, and we can go see them later today after everything has calmed down a bit. How does that sound my love?" Minx asks as she opens her front door letting herself and her American lover in.

Getting a small nod in return Minx smiled and kisses the males lips softly. "Alright then my love, let's go take a little nap and then get ready for the journey to see Will and Niki." Schlatt smiled at the kiss and quickly made his way upstairs and into the king sized bed feeling exhausted after the days actives. Minx was right behind the lad a smile of adoration laced on her face as she got into the bed and wrapped her arms around the male.

\---

Niki quickly caught up to Wilbur her small hand wrapping around the elders large one startling the giant. As he turned to look down at her he smiled softly leaning down to kiss her head. "Hello baby girl." He said smiling at his youngest lover. "Hello Will!" Niki said softly as she leaned her head on the males shoulder happy that the elder was okay. "Are you ready to start this new life out of L'Manburg?"

At that question Will started walking again, his hand clutching tightly onto the younger Germans. "I am, I've been ready to be honest. I'm sad it had to happen like this but I guess shit happens. Besides ill have you Minx and Schlatt around."

Nodding at the answer she got Niki happily walked along side Wilbur as they made there way to the new house. Though a good 20 minutes into walking Niki started to get tired which ultimately lead the elder male to pick her up. "God what would you do without me Niki?" Wilbur said chucking as the female wrapped her legs around the males torso her head falling gently onto his shoulder as he walked the last 30 or so minutes to the house.

As the house came into veiw Wilbur smiled. He was exited that he could start a new life away from politics and war. He was especially exited that he could spend as much time with his lovers as he wanted. Though he new that Schlatt and Minx would not be around all that much as they had important rolls in the L'Manburg hierarchy. But at least Niki would be residing with him permanently as she was to mover out of L'Manburg in the next few days.

"My love, it is time to wake up. We are home." All Wilbur got in return was a small whine from the female and a cute little head dig into his shoulder. Shaking his head in fondness Wilbur decided to just let his girlfriend sleep.

Opening the door, Wilbur Carefully carried his youngest lover into the living room gently laying her on the couch. He smiled down at her not being able to stop the fond look that plagued his face. Giving the girl a soft kiss he took off his jacket and laid it over the sleeping figure before walking off to unpack his stuff that got there just a day earlier.


End file.
